The National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project is headquartered at the University of Pittsburgh. There are more than 50 cooperating institutions in the project of which 31 are fully involved and functioning at least partially as multidisciplinary groups. Of these 31, 11 have grants but 20 are hampered functionally by the mechanics of subcontract limitations for multidisciplinary participation. We propose to enhance the multidisciplinary aspect of these qualified institutions by providing supplemental funding not available to them through the contract mechanism, and to supplement the grant funds of the 11 grantees. We propose to allocate personnel funds to help ensure that all specialties within the institution are involved. Administrative guidelines will be furnished but it will be the participating institution's responsibility to ensure the proper use of these funds. Performance results will provide guidance to Headquarters regarding future assitance for each institution so funded.